


Thank you for changing my life.

by Biatch



Category: Crazy Stupid Love (2011), Suits - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 07:12:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10916907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biatch/pseuds/Biatch
Summary: I just want to thank a certain someone for all they've done for me.





	Thank you for changing my life.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My person.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+person.).



I'm dedicating my first ever post to a human being, who literally changed me forever. I didn't know this person for long, and somehow, someway, this person that I'm calling "B", worked its way into my life and out of nowhere I realize that they've made a permanent mark in me that I could never get off.  
I don't want to go into details of what they've done for me, for privacy reasons obviously, but oooh man "B" you've made me see the world differently. You've encouraged me to embrace every side of me, sides that I didn't even knew were there before. I've realized, thanks to you, that life isn't always what it seems to be.  
You've shown me loyalty, grace, patience and true compassion and I want to thank you for that.  
"B", I promise you this, I'll come up to you one day and say all of this face to face, because even though you don't see this now but you're so beautiful in and out in ways I can't even describe. I really wish you could see yourself the way I do.  
Thank you for everything, I respect you for being who you are and you're amazing.


End file.
